witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Меридиан
'Меридиан '– оранжево-красная планета, находящаяся под руководством Кондракара. Меридианом правит Королева, которая обладает невероятными магическими способностями и является Сердцем Меридиана. В данный момент это Элион Портрейт. История На Меридиане царили мир и радость до тех пор, пока не пропали Королева Вейра и её муж Король Зейден. Их старший сын князь Фобос насильственно захватывает власть в обход законной наследницы престола – своей младшей сестры принцессы Элион. Первым делом Фобос превращает сказочное королевство в тёмную и мрачную планету, населённую жуткими существами. Осознавая желание Фобоса подчинить себе всю вселенную, Оракул во главе Совета Братства принимает решение отгородить Меридиан от других измерений и остановить распространение зла, создав вокруг планеты Завесу. Чтобы преодолеть её Фобос решает отобрать силы у своей сестры, однако няня Галгейта крадёт и переносит малышку на Землю. Вместе с Элион Галгейта крадёт у Фобоса его печать – магический амулет, позволяющий открывать порталы между мирами, тем самым полностью лишая князя возможности заполучить новые силы и покорить вселенную. Элион росла и училась на Земле, как обычная девочка, не знающая своей настоящей истории. Спустя 12 лет, когда появились новые Стражницы, Фобос отправил подчинённого Седрика на поиски сестры. Население На этой планете улицы заполнены торговцами и необычными подземными пещерами. Многие зарабатывают на аргокультурах, хотя есть и другие работы: служанки и кухарки при дворце королевы, солдаты и офицеры, и тому подобное. Жители Делятся на две главные группы: * Галготы. Являются коренным народом планеты. Галготы имеют голубого или зелёного цвета кожу подобную чешуе. ** Ватек, Фаргант * Эсканоры. Первые люди-переселенцы, которые прошли через Завесу в Меридиан. Жена предводителя (Лерин) позже стала королевой и .... * Также существуют полукровки Эсканоров и Галготов - независимые шептуны, созданные Фобосом, и оборотни, которые способны принимать форму, как человека, так и монстра. ** Калеб, Седрик * Здесь живут и обычные животные и существа. |-|Сериал= Жители Меридиана 1х06.png SЖители Меридиана 1х06 2.png Screenshot_20180208-230624.png|link=Охотник Evil_Meridian_Palace.jpg|Замок Меридиан.png Infinite_City.jpg|Бесконечный город Meridian_мирный.png City of Meridian.png |-|Комикс= Охотник фрост.png|link=Охотник Фрост Культура и обычаи Главный праздник - Фестиваль сбора урожая, где люди веселятся, танцуют, поют и, конечно же, трапезничают. Вся оставшаяся еда делится поровну между жителями по приказу Королевы Элион. Места * Замок Фобоса ** Тронный зал ** Башни и крепостные стены ** Тюрьма ** Бездна теней ** Столовая ** Ванны Фобоса ** Библиотека ** Кухня ** Мукомольня ** Галерея ** Сад ** Покои Элион ** Подземелье ** Великое кольцо * Долина хугонгов ** Каменоломня * Болота * Деревня ** Городской рынок ** Кузница ** Колодец * Заветный город * Лес * Форт Торус Филни * Шахты Триб * Торус Хильм * Подводные шахты * Кавигор * Озеро Мортен |-|Сериал, под властью Фобоса= Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.3 picture 1.png Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.3 picture 2.png The Guardians standing on the rocks near the Meridian village.png The view of the Meridian village s.1 ep.3.png The Meridian street, view from above.png Pools in the Meridian street.png Phobos' pterodactyl searching for Caleb on Meridian.png Caleb and Aldarn hiding in the Meridian alley s.1 ep.3.png Caleb and Aldarn walking in the Meridian street s.1 ep.3.png The Meridian house s.1 ep.3.png Phobos' spikes taking the life source of Meridian people s.1 ep.4 picture 1.png Phobos' spikes taking the life source of Meridian people s.1 ep.4 picture 2.png The view of the village from the balcony of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.5.png Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.5.png The Meridian tavern s.1 ep.5.png The Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.6, picture 1.png The Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.6, picture 2.png The Meridian people playing the musical instruments during the festival s.1 ep.6.png The Meridian people dancing around a large bonfire.png The Meridian people looking at the Tracker with fear, picture 1.png The Meridian people looking at the Tracker with fear, picture 2.png One of the Meridian houses s.1 ep.8.png Meridian houses and the vines twisting around them s.1 ep.8.png Cedric giving orders to the castle guards.png The Meridian sewage s.1 ep.8.png The Meridian village s.1 ep.11 picture 1.png The Meridian village s.1 ep.11 picture 2.png People at the Meridian market looking at the dark sky and the lightnings with fear.png Lightnings striking the Meridian houses picture 1.png Lightnings striking the Meridian houses picture 2.png Lightnings striking the Meridian houses picture 3.png Muddy Meridian alley s.1 ep.12.png Small Guardians and Caleb flying away from Phobos' castle to the Meridian village.png One of the Meridian houses s.1 ep.14.png Meridian street s.1 ep.20.png One of the Meridian houses s.1 ep.20.png Meridian houses s.1 ep.20.png Phobos' roses taking magic from Meridian s.1 ep.23.png The view of the village and Phobos' castle.png |-|Комикс= Palace of Meridian.jpg Категория:Планеты и измерения